Family Tree
by SiredVampire
Summary: After Silas entangles Caroline, klaus and all the originals in a web of lies, death and spells, klaus fights to protect his past, present and future families. Klaroline
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm Anabelle and I'll be writing Family Tree now the first 15 chapters will be the same, but then I will start writing the other chapters

Only Human

She couldn't believe it. She graduated! Not only did she make it through high school (a hard thing to do in Mystic Falls), but Caroline made it alive. Well, kind of. She was a vampire, so technically she was dead. Caroline was just finishing off the tidying up of the ceremony after Elena and Bonnie bailed on her and left her to sort it out on her own. No, the blonde baby-vamp promised herself, she would not let her friends get her down, especially over something as silly as being left to tidy up a bit of mess. Everything was good right now, they were finally happy. Elena had Jeremy back, Bonnie was visiting her mom for summer, Silas was turned back into a rock like he should be and Klaus was far away in New Orleans where he couldn't harass her with that sexy accent or his charming little things he always did, like the looks he gives her or the drawing that was still in the top draw of her bedside cabinet. But something didn't feel right to Caroline, even though she and her friends were happy and Tyler was free to come back into town, she could still feel an impending sense of doom. Don't be stupid Caroline, she told herself, everything's fine. It was probably just because she'd been living in fear for so long that now, when there was nothing to fear, it felt unusual.  
"Caroline" She heard. She could recognize that voice anywhere, although it sounded subtly different to the way he usually spoke. Caroline span around to face the original hybrid.  
"I'd thought you'd left?" She asked.  
He looked confused for a mini-second then smiled smugly and said, "I had to speak to you one more time"  
"Well?" Caroline asked, growing impatient, "I appreciate that you allowed Tyler to come back to Mystic Falls, but, as you might have noticed, I'm a bit busy so whatever you have to say, just spit it out."  
"Join me in New Orleans, Caroline"  
"I can't."  
"You won't"  
"I can't just drop everything and leave, Klaus!" She told him, even though deep down, the thought of food, music, art and culture in New Orleans was tempting.  
"Why not?" He asked, sounding angry.  
"I have my mom, and college and-"She stopped mid-sentence. Even though she didn't say it, he knew what she was going to say.  
He replied angrily, "Tyler."  
She opened her mouth to say something to him, but she couldn't find the words. He was right, she was staying for Tyler. She loved him, or at least she did.  
"I love him, Klaus"  
Klaus scoffed, "No, you don't. You're just hoping that once he comes back, everything will go back to normal, aren't you?" She didn't answer him and just looked down at the ground like a child being told off.  
"Well your wrong!" He told her angrily, "Maybe you can go back to pretending that you two are in love and that everything is great in your life, but it won't take away Silas, he'll always be there."  
Caroline snapped her head up and questioned the man standing in front of her, "Silas is a rock at the bottom of the ocean. I doubt he will cause any more problems"  
Klaus's voice changed immediately, it became darker, angrier and not like him at all "How can you be so sure Caroline?"  
Then it all clicked in Caroline's head. The subtle difference in his voice, the fact he never called her and how angry he had been when she wouldn't go to New Orleans with him. It wasn't Klaus at all. It was Silas and it had been all along. Was that even Klaus before when he told her that Tyler was welcome to come back? When he made her heart race when he kissed her on the cheek? Or even worse, was it Silas who left her that voicemail that she listens to all the time? Caroline was horrified.  
"Silas." She said dryly.  
"See, I knew you were more than just a pretty face" He said, walking slowly towards her, backing her up against the graduation stage. Caroline swallowed as he continued "And it's because of that little brain of yours that I have decided to use you in my little experiment. Hold still it won't hurt."  
Silas chuckled and Caroline took her chance to kick him in the crotch and run. She ran as fast as her legs could take her, narrowly dodging trees. She was running so fast that she almost felt like she couldn't control her own body. She never looked behind as she pushed herself harder in a desperate attempt to outrun the immortal witch that was on her tail. If she could just get a bit further, she would reach Rebekah's house where she was sure the original vampire would protect her in fear of upsetting her older brother. Suddenly, Caroline came to a halt. She'd hit something. The blonde vampire flew backwards and landed on her wrist before hitting the ground. She heard a sickening crack and Caroline knew her wrist was broken. It flared in pain as she cracked it back into position. She got back up, quickly dusted herself off and set off running again. But like before, something blocked her way. Then her heart sank when she saw a ring of salt travelling all the way around the woods. She was trapped here with Silas. Immediately, Caroline pulled out her phone and scrolled rapidly through her contacts until she found Stefan's number. Just as it was dialling, the phone flew out of her hand and onto the floor and smashed into a million tiny pieces. Turning around slowly, Caroline accepted her imminent death.  
"Go on then." She said, "Kill me."  
Silas laughed and ran a hand over her cheek, "Sweet Caroline. You're so naive, I'm not going to kill you."  
"Then what do you want me for?"  
"As I said before, I have a secret plan for you. But I couldn't tell you what it is, could I? Because it wouldn't be a secret then."  
"I'm not going with you!" Caroline said. She was trying to sound brave but her voice shook as she spoke.  
Silas was angry now, "Oh but Caroline, you will be coming with me." He gave a evil laugh and the last thing Caroline remembered was his dirty hands on her neck and the burning pain before it went black.


	2. Chapter 2

By the way, there is no Klayley baby in this story. But there will however, be lots of The Originals' characters and some Hayley bits. Also, Kol is still alive because he never should have died in the first place.  
********

Klaus was in his mansion packing up the last of his things that he would take to New Orleans. Caroline was the only thing holding him in this wretched town and even she didn't want him there. He hadn't spoken to his love since he last saw her after the graduation ceremony when he told her that Tyler could come back into town. God, what was wrong with him? Why was he so desperate to make her happy? He could've have killed the ugly mutt ages ago but every time he even though about it, he could picture Caroline's reaction. She'd have been heartbroken and never would have forgiven him. So Klaus spared him. Suddenly, his phone rang, breaking the silence that the original was currently in. Klaus looked at the caller, it was Stefan. He almost never answered it but then he thought better of it, as his former 'friend' could be bringing him news.

"Stefan." Klaus said curiously but calmly, "And what is the need for your call today?"  
"It's not Stefan" A deep, scratchy voice said.  
Klaus growled in anger, realising who it was, "Silas. What have you done with Stefan"  
Deep down, Klaus secretly cared a lot for Stefan. They were like brothers in the twenties and had some of the best times that Klaus had ever had. The only moments that Klaus considered better than those were any time he had been in Caroline's company. Even if she was rejecting him as she had done many times.  
Silas growled back menacingly, "The better question is what have I done with Caroline."  
That was it. Klaus was furious now. How dare he harm his sweet, innocent Caroline? "If you harm even a hair on her head, I will make sure your death is extremely painful"  
Silas gave an evil chuckle disbelievingly, "I have not touched your beloved, but that does not mean that I have not already caused some irreversible changes too her."  
"What do you want?"  
"I can't tell you that. Let's just say your sweetheart is part of a very long, very confusing plan that ensures the end to you and your family"  
"Where is she?"  
There was a long pause at the other end of the phone and Klaus heard Caroline's cries in the background. His heart ached for her and all he wanted was to take her in his arms and protect her. Then Silas returned to the phone, "It's a little bit strange, don't you think? I just told you that this girl would bring the end to you and your siblings and yet, you still wish to save her. Why is that Klaus?"  
"Silas, I think you will find that I am no longer playing around. You tell me where Caroline is right now and I will spare your life. However, if I have to come and find her, and rest assured that I will find her, I will kill you."  
Silas breathed and said "Klaus, you could never kill you. I've been around since the start of all time. I'm wiser than you and much, much stronger so I suggest you do as I say. One of my witches will meet you outside the town hall at sunset, she will direct you to Caroline. If you hurt that witch, I will kill Caroline immedietly. Understand? Good."  
Klaus threw the phone at the wall. It was only 4pm now and the sun wouldn't set until at least 8pm tonight. How would he last that long without knowing if Caroline was safe or not? There would be hell on earth if she got hurt and he would kill lots of innocent people for revenge. He contemplated calling the Salvatore's and their little witch to devise a way to get Caroline sooner but he knew that Silas would be clever enough to hide somewhere that a witch can't detect and there would surely be consequences for Caroline if he broke the ancient witch's rules.  
What could he possibly want with his Caroline? She had never done anything to him, had she? No weird legend attached to the Forbes family line like there was for the Bennett witches or the Petrova doppelgangers.  
His mind thought back to some things Silas had said, 'Your sweetheart is part of a very confusing plan that ensures the end to you and your family' and 'That does not mean that I have not already caused some irreversible changes to her'. He was incredibly curious as to how Caroline could bring the end to his family. The only thing that could kill him was the white oak stake and he had made sure that the remaining stakes had been burnt.  
What concerned him more was the 'irreversible changes' bit of the equation. What was that supposed to mean? What had Silas done to his love?  
Time passed as slow as the rain clouds reaching the desert, but eventually it was sunset and as promised Klaus met the witch at the town hall. She didn't look much like a witch with her pale white skin, icy blonde hair and unnaturally blue eyes and Klaus immediately knew that however this witch was, she was strong. True to his word, Silas's witch led Klaus down to an underground cave that Klaus recognized as the one where he and his family had taken shelter from the werewolves each full moon. It brought him back to when Silas told him that Caroline would bring the end to his family. The witch that was leading the way suddenly stopped in her tracks as they reached a junction and Klaus was so distracted that he almost walked right into her.  
She looked at Klaus and said "I will go no further, follow the path to the right and you will find the one you are looking for. She will be alone in a clearing."  
With that he sheepishly nodded and the witch turned and left. Klaus was on high alert, knowing that Silas was bound to be waiting for him somewhere in the cave. He followed the witches instructions and soon he began to smell blood. Caroline's blood. Klaus hurried to reach her and as he turned the corner into the cave he found her lying on the ground, surrounded by a pool of her own blood. Klaus's fang extended at the scent of it. Wait a minute. Vampire's aren't attracted to other vampire's blood. And why wasn't Caroline healing? Then he listened and heard a steady heartbeat filling the room. Klaus looked at poor Caroline sadly. She liked being strong. She never wanted this. She never wanted to be human...


	3. Chapter 3

So, Caroline is human now and Silas has a big plan for Caroline that involves kill the originals. So yeah... Here's Chapter 3. Warning, it's a bit more gruesome than the first two.  
********

The second Caroline awoke, she felt off... Different somehow? Her body ached and she felt physically ill. She fluttered her eyes opened and was shocked to find that she was at the Mikealson's. Caroline tried to flash up but found that her body was working as though it was in slow motion. It wasn't really slow motion, of course. It would've been normal speed for a human, but for Caroline who had been a vampire for a few months now, it was odd. As soon as she managed to sit up, she felt like she was going to throw up. Luckily, Rebekah, who had been sitting at the end of the sofa, realised what was going on before Caroline did and stuck a bucket under Caroline's mouth to catch the blood she was vomiting up.  
"Nik!" Rebekah called and within a second Klaus was by Caroline's side with a hand on her back, holding her hair.  
Caroline was terrified. First, she woke up in the Mikealson's and found that she couldn't react as fast as usual and now, she was vomiting blood. It didn't help that there was a blood-stained bandage wrapped around her left hand. Petrified, she looked at Klaus for answers.  
"Your body's rejecting blood, sweetheart. There's something you don't know so just take it easy and Rebekah'll make you something to eat and drink, do you like coffee and toast? It's all we really have"  
Caroline nodded and wiped her mouth, finally deciding that she had finished being sick. Rebekah rolled her eyes at her brother bossing her around but went to the kitchen to boil the kettle anyway.  
"What's going on?" Caroline asked hoarsely, "Last thing I remember was Silas snapping my neck"  
Klaus swallowed and sat down next to the young girl, "When you were knocked out, Silas performed a spell on you." Caroline nodded for him to continue, "He turned you into a human love"  
Caroline's world froze. A human? But she'd only just gotten used to being a vampire. Surely, it wasn't true. She tested it out and found that her hearing was muffled and her eyesight was blurrier than she was used to. Klaus was right! She was human! So that's why her hand was bandaged up and her movement was slow.  
She turned to Klaus, "Can't you change me back?"  
"I already tried, Caroline. It didn't work and Bonnie had to stop the transformation before you got hurt. She said that the spirits won't let you turn back and if you tried again, you would die in transition."  
"Oh." Caroline said dejectedly.  
A single tear ran down her cheek. She was mortal now, that meant that someday she would die. She wouldn't get too live forever and see all the world while eternally beautiful and young like Klaus promised her. She was just so used to knowing that one day, she would see the world that it hit like a storm to realise that it has been taken away.  
"Caroline, love, please don't cry" Klaus told her. That just made her cry more. Klaus cradled her against his chest like a baby, whispering sweet things down her eye, attempting to convince that she would be okay as a human. It was hard to try and convince Caroline that she was okay when Klaus wasn't sure that she was. It seemed far too easy for Caroline to simply become human and for Klaus to get her back without any trouble at all. There was too many unanswered questions about the whole situation anyway. Why did he chose Caroline? What is his plan for her? Why can't she turn back into a vampire? And most importantly, what did Silas mean when he told him that Caroline would bring the end for the originals?  
Klaus hadn't told his family about that yet and he probably wouldn't. Maybe Elijah would be compassionate and dig a bit deeper before killing her, but Rebekah and Kol would kill Caroline right there and then if they knew that she was a threat to their family. And Klaus couldn't lose her. He just couldn't. Once Caroline was finished crying, she dried her tears.  
"I need to go home" she said, standing up.  
"I'll take you" Klaus offered.  
The ride home was quiet but not awkward as both Caroline and Klaus appreciated the silence. As they pulled up outside Caroline's house, Caroline turned to Klaus and said "Thank you, for everything."  
When she walked in, Liz hounded her, demanding to know where she had been all night. Caroline explained the whole situation to her mother who was delighted that she was human again. She felt like she got her daughter back. Bonnie, Stefan (after Damon found him in the lake), Elena, Matt and Damon visited and they were all quite understanding. Elena was a little bit jealous at first and Damon was angry that Caroline was a human and not Elena whereas Matt was just happy to have a human friend. Stefan'd told them all about being Silas's shadow self and told them all too watch out for Silas. After they had all left, Caroline was in a good mood. Maybe, being human again was a good thing, she could have her dream life again now. She could have kids and live each day like it mattered. It might not actually be too bad.  
Caroline went to bed a while after Liz popped her head in and said goodnight. She couldn't take her mind off Klaus. He'd been really nice today and he still seemed to like her even though she was human now. She had to give him his dues, he might be the all-evil hybrid but he was really great today after Caroline found out she had been turned back. Maybe he wasn't as evil as he seems. Speak of the devil, Caroline's found bleeped from where it was plugged in on the dresses, announcing that Klaus had text. The blonde heaved herself out of bed to read the text tiredly.  
Goodnight love, I hope your okay now.  
Caroline smiled despite herself and text a quick reply telling him how grateful she was for him today and that she was better now that she'd seen her friends. She clambered back into bed and turned over. When she did, she got the fright of her life, Silas was standing over her, just staring at her. She fought the urge to scream.  
"Caroline" he said in a booming voice.  
She replied to him in the same tone, "Silas."  
"I see my spell worked then," he said, "great."  
"Let's cut the crap. What do you want from me Silas"  
"You'll learn eventually. However, I do have something that I want you to do for me."  
Caroline shook her head furiously, "I'm not going to help you"  
Silas laughed and put a hand under her chin, pulling her face up so she was looking at him, "Such fire, I like it. Anyhow, I think you'll find that you will do what I say"  
"I've got a vervain bracelet, you can't compel me"  
"I wasn't going too Caroline," Silas chuckled, "You're going to pick a fight with Bonnie next time you see her."  
"No, I'm not. Bonnie's my friend so why would I fight with her? I'm not doing whatever you tell me to!"  
"We'll see..."  
With that, Silas disappeared and left Caroline wondering why he would ask her to fight with her best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline rolled over and stretched. Her wounded hand was still sore but it no longer hurt to move. She began unwrapping her bandage to see if her scar had healed. When Silas had took her, he had used her blood for a spell to turn her back into a human and now, it was nothing but a pink line across her hand and some dry blood.  
It was 10:30pm and Caroline was meeting Bonnie, Stefan, Elena and the rest of the gang to come up with a plan at 12. The night that Silas had taken Caroline, 5 hikers had mysteriously disappeared in the woods not far from the cave where she became human. If it was up too Caroline, she would have curled back up in bed and forgotten all about Silas and mysterious deaths. But she had to go to Bonnie's, Klaus would be there and Caroline wanted to thank him properly for rescuing her yesterday. You know, for the original big bad hybrid, he wasn't too bad.  
Caroline wore a cream lace skater dress with a denim jacket. He hair was in loose curls as it normally was. Twice she burnt herself on the curlers, forgetting that she was no longer invincible like she was when she was a vampire. Once she thought she was ready, she got into her car and drove to the Salvatore's house to meet everybody else. By the time she got there, it was 20 past 12.  
"Sorry," Caroline mumbled as she walked in.  
"Caroline. The rest of us are here on time, why aren't you?" Bonnie snapped angrily. That drove Caroline over the edge, how dare Bonnie question her like that when it was all her fault that Caroline was in this predicament in the first place.  
"You might have noticed Bonnie, but I've had a lot to deal with today because of you. So I suggest you shut your mouth."  
"Or what?" Bonnie asked.  
Klaus called out over the group to Caroline, "Your projecting love, just leave it"  
The blonde girl turned to him and told him, "Don't tell me what I'm feeling!", She turned back to Bonnie, "If you and Elena hadn't bailed on me Friday night, we wouldn't have this problem."  
Stefan, Elena, Damon, Matt and Klaus swallowed nervously, knowing that the witch and the new-human were getting serious now, "What are you going to do Caroline? Get your new boyfriend to kill me? I'm stronger than you now. You mattered when you were a vampire because you were strong. But now? Your just a liability to us."  
Caroline looked hurt and suddenly reached out and slapped Bonnie. The blonde girl stormed out angrily, closely followed by Klaus.  
"Caroline, wait!" he called. She ignored him, "I'm sorry if I upset you."  
Caroline span around to look at Klaus, "Why did I do that?" she asked quietly.  
"What do you mean, love?"  
"I mean, why did I fight with Bonnie? She's my friend…"  
"Arguments happen, Caroline, you two will be friends again soon, I'm sure of it."  
"No, why did I do that? I didn't even know what I was saying. I hate this!" Caroline started crying again, "And now I'm crying, damn you human hormones"  
Klaus grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to look at him, "Forget about it sweetheart. Bonnie was terrible to you too. How about you and I do something together? We could have dinner and a movie or go to the theatre. Whatever you want to do, love." He dried her eyes, "Don't cry over split milk"  
"On a date?" She inquired and Klaus nodded in reply, "Only if you want to, you're allowed to say no if you want". Her mind turned to Tyler, he'd been run out of town and here she was, being asked out by his worst enemy. But then she thought about him living it up in Miami, probably surrounded by lots of pretty girls.  
Caroline nodded and wiped her eyes, "I guess dinner and a movie sounds like fun, we could go see that new horror film that's out."  
Klaus's smile had never been wider, "I'll pick you up at 6" he told her, "Now I'd better go back in and sort out this missing hiker problem"  
Liz was still at work by the time Caroline got home, as per usual, so she just went upstairs to start preparing for her 'date' with Klaus tonight. She couldn't believe that she was really doing this! She was going on a date with a man who just a few months ago, she hated completely, and now she had somewhat feelings for him?  
Caroline decided to wear a simple purple dress with a black blazer-jacket for her date with Klaus because she had no idea where he would be taking her. In the middle of picking out the perfect shoes, Caroline felt someone behind her. She turned around to find Silas smiling at her.  
"Did you fight with Bonnie?" he asked and it hit Caroline. She hadn't known why she had been fighting with Bonnie but now she realised, it was because Silas wanted her too. She was sired too him...


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline's mind was racing. She was sired to Silas! It must have been something that he did when she became human that caused this. Caroline searched her brain to remember how Tyler broke his sire bond to Klaus. Wasn't it something about being grateful for not having too turn at the full moon? It was simple what Caroline was 'grateful' for, being human and pure again. So all she had to do was turn into a vampire again. Simples!  
Except she couldn't. For some reason, when she became a human, the laws of nature wouldn't allow her to become a vampire again. Klaus had tried re-turning her and she'd nearly died...  
Caroline sat on the bed with her head in her hands, trying to figure out what she had to do when suddenly, Stefan appeared in her room.  
"What's wrong, Care?"  
"Nothing" Caroline lied, Stefan had his own problems and he didn't need hers aswell.  
"What was up with you today?" he asked, caringly, "You and Bonnie seemed really on edge"  
"Just human problems, I guess" Caroline lied again. Stefan laughed.  
"I've barely seen you since you became human. It's like you're a different person. I mean, look at how close you and Klaus are now."  
"I know" Caroline sighed, "But he's really been there for me, especially since the whole human thing..."  
"You love him."  
"What?"  
"You love him. You just don't want to upset your friends," Stefan grabbed Caroline's shoulder and turned her to face him, "I give you my blessing. Klaus used to be like a brother to me and your my best friend, I would be really happy if you two were together"  
"Really?"  
"Really." Caroline gave Stefan a hug and said, "Thank you."  
"Now I have to go, I'm going on a little trip to Canada with an old friend of mine, so I'll see you in a few months."  
"Oh Stefan, before you go..."  
"Yes, Caroline?" he sighed.  
"Does this dress go with these shoes?" Caroline asked jokingly, holding up a dress and a pair of shoes. Stefan walked over and hugged Caroline.  
"See you soon, Care" he said and disappeared out of the open window.  
Caroline was barely ready when Klaus knocked. She was wearing a pink skater dress with a black belt and a pair of pink heels. Her hair was loosely curled and her make-up was simple. When Caroline swung open the front door, he looked fascinating as usual. She pleased to see that he hadn't worn anything too fancy either. He'd brought her flowers, lillies, her favourite. How had he known?  
The drive to the resteraunt was quiet, but not awkward. Klaus had let her pick the music, but she had just chose a simple laylist and put it on shuffle. Their were some old songs on there and Klaus told her stories of when that singer was alive. Caroline was in awe of him and his life. He had been so many places and done so many things that she could only dream of and yet, he was so unhappy.  
The resteraunt they went to was a simple but sophisticated Italian place with a calm feel about. You could smell the waft of delicious food from a mile away.  
"A table from two," Klaus told the blonde waitress, then he gave Caroline a look and added, "As far away from everybody else as possible."  
Once they were seated, they ordered almost immediatly. Klaus ordered 'cotoletta al milanese' and Caroline just looked at the menu for a while, unsure what any of the foreign words meant before just getting a pasta dish.  
When the waitress was out of hearing distance, Klaus leaned slightly over the table and asked Caroline, "So, how's being human working out for you?"  
"It's tough, but I'm doing okay."  
"Just okay?"  
She sighed, knowing that he saw right through her, "I kinda miss being a vampire. Like being able to hear and see better and getting to live forever and travel the world."  
"The offer still stands you know. I would take you anywhere you want to. Rome. Paris. Tokyo. You say when and I'll take you." Caroline blushed and looked down.  
Klaus admitted, "I'd change you back into a vampire if I could, but the spirits won't let me. I guess they like you better as a human. I don't see why, though. You never hurt anyone as a vampire anyway."  
"Well... I did hurt some people."  
"Really? I didn't see that coming. I'd love to know what could bring some as calm and innocent like you to hurt a fly, let alone a person"  
"Well, there's the witches. And a man named Carter when I first turned, but I can't be blamed for that. Then there was the deputies at the police department. But I didn't directly hurt them... I just used them as a sheild of sorts."  
"What happened when you first turned. Did you know about vampires before that?"  
Caroline shook her head, "No. I had no idea. I sort of knew about the witches but I didn't know how powerful they were, but that's about it..."  
They spent the whole night reminising. Klaus told Caroline stories from all around the world and Caroline listened intently, falling more and more in... love?  
As the night drew to a close, they paid the bill and walked back to Klaus's car. He opened the door for her and she couldn't resist it. Caroline leaned of and kissed him! They had both drank a lot of wine, Caroline being drunker due to her human-ness. He deepend the kiss and gave a moan. The next thing they both was being in Klaus's bed and you know what happened next...


	6. Chapter 6

Caroline awoke with a pounding headache (hung over from last night) and no idea of where she was. She stretched and realised that she was not alone. The blonde girl looked over to find Klaus sleeping away next to her. Suddenly, memories of last night came flooding back to her. What had she done? She was still dating Tyler! Even though it was good, she'd practically cheated on her boyfriend... Caroline had to get out!  
She quietly dressed herself and picked up her shoes. Before, leaving the room Caroline prayed that the rest of the originals weren't home and took one last glance at Klaus. He looked so innocent and peaceful when he was asleep, nothing like the mass-murder he was in real life.  
Fortunately, Caroline managed to get home without Klaus or any of his siblings seeing her. She felt bad about sneaking out on him, but Tyler was due back to Mystic Falls any time within the next few days and Caroline didn't want any drama when he got back. Liz was at work so she didn't have to explain where she'd been all night.  
Caroline pondered what she could do all day. Elena was busy with Damon, Stefan was out of town, Bonnie was visiting 'family' somewhere and Matt was working. She was alone all day. With that in mind, Caroline got out some soppy love films, made some popcorn and threw on her favourite fluffy, pink onesie pyjamas.  
She was halfway through 'ps. I love you' when Klaus turned up, furious.  
"Why did you leave so early, Caroline..." He asked, trying and almost failing to keep calm.  
"We can't do this Klaus, it's not fair to Tyler. He's my boyfriend."  
Klaus laughed despite himself, "Oh, so you were basically leading me on?"  
Caroline paused. Was she leading him on? No. All the feelings she had for him were real. She really liked him, she just liked Tyler more.  
"No, that's why I'm ending this now... Before I do start leading you on."  
"You used me for sex, didn't you? Your feelings weren't real, They never were!" He shouted.  
Caroline agreed, it was easier than trying to explain how she felt, "I'm sorry, Klaus."  
"Is that how you feel? Am I really just some toy that you can pick up, play with then throw away when you're finished?"  
Caroline was on the brink of tears. She didn't feel like that at all, she loved him! She just couldn't risk losing Tyler over unfulfilled promises of seeing the world and compliments.  
Klaus turned to her and said, "I've had enough of this, Caroline. I'll move town tonight and you'll never see me again."  
Caroline's heart shattered after hearing this, but before she could tell him not to go, he was gone...  
She tried calling him, texting him and leaving him voicemails but it was no use. Klaus clearly had no intention of ever seeing her again. She went to the Mikealson house but nobody was home. It was ironic really, Klaus probably knew her true feelings more than anyone, yet he didn't know her well enough to see that she loved him and that she lied to him.  
The days dragged, but soon enough, Tyler came home. Caroline cheered up a little, but her heart still ached to hear that beautiful British accent saying her name.  
Caroline's relationship with Tyler was going downhill. Tyler was still occupied with his pack and Caroline was still occupied with him. One day though, Tyler had been ignoring all of Caroline's calls. Furious that Tyler had been spending more time with the pack than with him, she headed over to his mansion. Turns out that while Tyler was with a member of his pack, that member happened to be Hayley and it just so happened that Tyler was having an affair with her.  
"I can explain!" He screamed as Caroline walked away.  
"Go on then, I can't wait to hear this" She said, putting her hands on her hips and saying in a mimicking voice, "Sorry Care, my clothes just fell off and I accidently transported into bed with the were-slut."  
"I'm sorry, Care"  
"Well guess what. Suddenly, I'm not so sorry."  
"Not so sorry for what?" Tyler asked, clearly confused as to what Caroline was 'not so sorry' for.  
"Sleeping with Klaus while you were gone!" She yelled.  
Caroline stormed out of the house, leaving Tyler standing there, half-naked and in shock. She couldn't believe that she had hurt Klaus and ran him out to town to save her relationship with someone that was cheating on her anyway!  
However, Caroline didn't have much time to waste cursing at Tyler and killing Hayley in her head because when she got home, Elena was waiting for her. The youngest doppelganger had tears streaming down her face and the second Caroline walked in, she hugged her tightly.  
"Elena, what's wrong?" Caroline asked, removing herself from Elena's grasp.  
"You're all I have left Care. You and Damon." She cried hysterically.  
"What on earth are you talking about, Elena?"  
"Didn't you get my messages, I've been trying to reach you for ages..."  
"No, I've been busy, why? Has something happened to Stefan?"  
Elena shook her head.  
"Is it Jeremy?" The blonde baby-vampire guessed again.  
Once again, Elena shook her head.  
"Bonnie?"  
This time, Elena nodded.  
Caroline repeated herself, "Bonnie?"  
"She's dead Caroline. Damon went to look for Silas and found her body. She's been dead all along. From before graduation!"  
Caroline had to sit down to take this in. Bonnie Bennett, her best friend and many times, life-saver, was dead. Gone. Just like that. Caroline began to cry, half for Bonnie and half for the original hybrid who she could really use comfort from right now...


	7. Chapter 7

It was the 28th June, the day of Bonnie's funeral and 1 month to the date that Klaus went away. Caroline was outside the church, talking to the witch's friends and family. She was telling them funny stories about her, like when they were 11 and they used to ride on their bikes through the woods and how Bonnie really broke her arm in 8th grade (she got drunk for the first time and fell down the stairs). The bittersweet memories brought tears to her eyes. Caroline felt awful. She was nauseous, stressed, lonely and to top it off, another person in her life had just died. And not just any old person, it was her best friend.  
Shortly after Elena arrived, the two girls headed into the church and sat down. Family and friends of Bonnie took it in turns to say their goodbyes. In the middle of a speech from the vicar, Caroline felt as though she was going to puke.  
"Excuse me." She said, pushing past Elena who gave her a weird look but assumed that Caroline couldn't handle losing Bonnie.  
As soon as Caroline was in the bathroom, she vomitted into the toilet. She felt like crap already, why was she getting sick now? God! Being human was getting annoying! She heard commotion coming from inside the Church hall. What was going on?  
"Caroline!" She heard Elena call, "Where are you?"  
"In here! Just one second!" Caroline told her.  
Elena sounded concerned and Caroline heard the twist of the lock on the door, "Are you okay?"  
Caroline fixed her dress and came out of the toilet, "Yeah, of course"  
"Oh?" Elena didn't seem to believe her, "I thought you were being sick for a second there."  
"No, I'm fine" Caroline said then tried to change the subject, "What's going on in there anyway?"  
"There's no body." Elena told her.  
"What?"  
"The vicar went to open the coffin and it was empty. He pulled me aside and explained to me then told everyone that they couldn't see her. There just burying her now! Damon's going to investigate"  
"OMG, what happened to her?"  
Elena sighed and said, "Two possibilities: Someone either stole her body, or she's still alive."  
"She might not be dead." Caroline whispered.  
There was a sudden knock on the door that caused both girls to jump out of their skin.  
"Yoohoo, anyone in there?" Damon called and Caroline and Elena walked outside to see if the elder Salvatore brother had any new information.  
"So?" Caroline prompted, "What did you find out?"  
"Well, she's definitely not in that coffin," Damon joked, morbidly.  
Caroline was not amused, "Damon!"  
"Fine, Blondie, don't get your underwear in a twist!"  
Elena joined in, trying to stop the argument between her now-boyfriend and her best friend, "What did you find out, Damon?"  
"Nothing yet," Damon said, causing Caroline to sigh, "But I can't find Silas anywhere so I have a strange feeling that this might be because of him."  
Caroline's head snapped up at the mention of Silas. The blonde remembered that she was still, as far as she knew, sired to him. While Elena and Damon brainstormed ideas as to why Bonnie's dead (or maybe not-so-dead) body was gone. The lovebirds were so engrossed with each other that Caroline couldn't even get a word in, so eventually, she just zoned out of the conversation. After what seemed to be 1000 lifetimes, Damon walked away.  
"Caroline?" Elena asked impatiently, "Did you even hear what I said?"  
"Err... No, sorry, I wasn't really listening..."  
"I said that I thought you and I should have a girls night tonight at the Salvatores since Damon's going to be out searching for Silas all night"  
"Sure, I'd love to" Caroline said.  
If making conversation with Bonnie's family was hard when Caroline was sure she was 100% dead, then it was so much harder when she wasn't. She wanted to run up too all the crying people and comfort them by telling that Bonnie may still be alive. But that would lead to far too many questions about the supernatural than Caroline could deal with so she just sat there all night, pretending to grieve. The horrible sickness in her stomach didn't go away and half-way through the reception, she slipped away to throw up. Nobody noticed her spending an awfully long time in the restroom, and Caroline was grateful for that.  
At the end of the night, Caroline went home with Elena. They picked up ice cream, a bottle of wine and pizza from their local supermarket on their way home. Once the pizza was in the oven, the girls cracked open the wine and started gossiping like any normal teenagers would. Suddenly, the oven timer went off and the girls went out to check on it. The instant the pizza was out of the oven, Caroline caught wind of the scent. She was going to be sick. She ran to the bathroom. Elena followed and held back her hair.  
"I guess alcohol really hits you when your human." Elena joked.  
"It's not the alcohol, I've felt like this all day," Caroline admitted.  
Elena laughed, "If I didn't know better I'd say you were pregnant."  
Elena started laughing, Caroline stayed silent.  
"Oh my god." Caroline said, running her hands through her beautiful blonde hair.  
"What you don't really think you're pregnant, do you?"  
"I might be," Caroline admitted, "I mean, I've been human for over a month now and I haven't had a period. I've been throwing up, irritable, tired. All the signs add up."  
"Who do you think the dad is?"  
"Klaus?"  
"WHAT? YOU SLEPT WITH THAT?"  
"Elena, calm down. It was one night and a mistake."  
"But Klaus... He tried to kill me!"  
"You can talk! Damon tried to kill me!"  
"Fine. Let's think about this rationally. I'll go and get you a pregnancy test and we can sort this out once and for all!"


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm back!" Elena called, walking into the bathroom and throwing Caroline a little box with the title 'pregnancy test'"Thanks. Now what do I have to do?" Caroline questioned?

"I think you have to pee on it." Elena told her, confused.  
Ew, Caroline thought. She had to pee on a stick. Elena gave the blonde ex-vampire some privacy to pee and set the timer for 3 minutes. There was an awkward silence up until the timer rang. They both immediately went to see the result. Positive.  
"Caroline..." Elena said as she saw tears start running down her best friend's face, "It might be wrong, these things aren't always 100% accurate..."  
"No. It's right. I know it is. I just can't believe this is really happening." She sat down on the toilet seat.  
"Well," Elena began, "What are you going to do about Klaus?"  
"There's only one thing to do..." Caroline said, grabbing her coat and running out of the Salvatore's house, "I have to find him and tell him. He deserves to know."  
Caroline began to speed walk to the Mikealson family mansion. Surely, Rebekah or Elijiah or that other one, err... Kol! That's it! Someone had to be there, even if they didn't know where Klaus was, she surely had a better chance of finding his through his beloved family! Luck fortunately was on Caroline's side as Rebekah swung the door open literally seconds after she knocked.  
"What do you want?"  
"Do you know where Klaus is?"  
"No, I don't and even if I didn't, I wouldn't tell you."  
"It's really important Rebekah, I need to see him."  
"You should have thought of that before you broke his heart."  
"I'm pregnant"  
"And why should he, or any of our family for that matter, care?"  
"I haven't been with any except Klaus, and I was turned human for a reason. Silas obviously wanted me to do something, maybe this is it."  
Kol came up behind Rebekah, "Why don't you go inside, little sister, I'll take it from here..."  
Rebekah did as she was told, giving the human a dirty look on her way in. Caroline's heart pounded, she barely knew Kol at all. How did she know that he wouldn't kill her there and then? The younger Mikealson brother shut the door behind him and pulled Caroline aside. To her surprise, he placed a piece of paper into her hand.  
"I don't know where my brother is. But if you look there," he nodded towards the paper, "You might find him. But no guarantees love." He turned and walked back inside.  
Caroline looked down at the paper and read what it said:  
French Quarter, New Orleans.  
On the back there was a map. Even though it was ripped up, it showed clearly which was she should go if she was to get to New Orleans today. Caroline rushed home and packed a duffel bag full of clothes and other things she would need for an indefinite visit to The French Quarter. She explained to her mother why she was leaving. Liz understood why Caroline had to go even though she was clearly confused at the whole situation. Who isn't? Caroline thought.  
It was 10:55 by the time Caroline was out of Mystic Falls. She looked at the welcome to Mystic Falls sign through her rear view mirror and thought that maybe, just maybe, this baby could be a good thing. It was just what she needed to get out of that rotten town and get herself something better... Someone better. Caroline just hoped that Klaus could forgive her for breaking his heart.  
She stopped at a road-side motel in Charlotte for the night and awoke early to continue her journey to find Klaus. Caroline only stopped driving once and that was to get something to eat at a fast-food restaurant drive through before she was off again. She hadn't realised how far away Louisiana actually was from Virginia.  
After 14 hours of driving, she pulled up outside a small bar in the French Quarter and headed inside. There were only a few people inside as it was only 7pm. The first thing she noticed was that nearly everyone (if not them all) was supernatural. The first human she saw was a blonde bartender who, judging by her name tag, was called Camille. Caroline took a seat at the bar.  
"Can I help you?" The bartender asked.  
"I'm looking for Klaus Mikealson." Caroline said abruptly.  
Camille looked like she was going to say something when a dark-skinned vampire pushed her out of the way.  
"You're looking for Klaus?" He asked, "Are you a friend of his?"  
Caroline didn't really know what to say, "I guess so..."  
The vampire looked at her for a minute then patted her on the back and said, "Any friend of Klaus's is a friend of mine. I'm Marcel, by the way. Can I get your name, princess?"  
Caroline awkwardly laughed and started, "I'm Caro-"  
"Get away from her Marcel!" A familiar voice shouted.  
Caroline looked over a Klaus and smiled at him, hoping he would see how sorry she was. He just looked at her angrily and grabbed her wrist, pulling her along. Caroline was nearly running to keep up with Klaus's vampire walking speed.  
"Let go of me!" She yelled. He pulled her even faster.  
"Klaus! You're hurting me!" This made him loosen his grip a little, but not fully. They got into Klaus car.  
"I spoke to Rebekah today," he yelled furiously, "She told me that your pregnant and that you're claiming the child is mine."  
"Klaus, calm down. I can explain.."  
"I will not calm down. I do not want to hear your explanation."  
He pulled her out of the car and took her inside of what she assumed was his house. He pushed her into the living room.  
"Wait here and don't move. I'm going out."  
Caroline was terrified and did what she was told. Klaus went back out, locking the door. She waited until she heard his car drove away to allow herself to cry. Had she really broke his heart that badly that he couldn't be kind, even too her?


	9. Chapter 9

Klaus furiously drove down the street. He couldn't believe Caroline was here. He couldn't believe that she was pregnant, and he especially couldn't believe that he was going to be a father. He slammed on suddenly as a young child ran across the street. Damn kids, he thought. He hated kids, he couldn't have one of his own, even if the mother was the girl he loved.

He regretted getting angry at Caroline and locking her in his house, but he couldn't have her running away.  
Klaus was the human contradiction. He hated Caroline so much for using him, but at the same time he loved her and couldn't let her leave. No wonder everybody said that love was confusing. Klaus parked his car angrily and started racing towards the graveyard where he and Sophie Devereaux (the witch who was also trying to take down Marcel) had first met. He kicked over a trashcan on the way there, as if that was going to soothe his anger.  
There was one thing that Klaus needed right now. He took out his phone and text Elijah.  
Klaus: Meet me at the graveyard now. I'm waiting.  
Elijah: I cannot be dealing with any of your insignificant problems, Klaus. You cannot call me when you want something then pretend I don't exist when I've done as you asked.  
Klaus: It is not an 'insignificant problem' Elijah.  
Elijah: You say that every time. I'm on my way...  
Sure enough, Elijah appeared a few short minutes later, "What is this problem then Klaus? If it is important enough for you to lose your pride and ask for help, then it must be serious"  
"How can I, of all people, be a father?"  
"I do not know what on earth you're talking about, brother."  
"Caroline's pregnant."  
"Caroline Forbes?"  
"Yes, who else?"  
"I didn't realise your feelings for her were anything more than lust?"  
"They weren't, but there's something about her that I just can't shake..."  
"And she is pregnant? With your baby?"  
"Yes. Something to do with Silas, I'm assuming."  
"Silas?"  
"Silas turned Caroline into a human, allowing her to bear a child," Klaus said impatiently, "Elijah, keep up."  
"And 5 hikers disappeared the same night that Caroline became a human?"  
"Yes, why do you ask?"  
"Peculiar, that is all. I will look into it. Anyway, where is the lovely Caroline now?"  
"In my house. She is locked there, so I suggest you help me quickly so I can get back to her."  
"Do you want to be a part of the child's life?"  
"Well, I guess so. It'll bring me closer to Caroline."  
"Klaus! You will love your child because he or she is your child, not because they bring you closer to a woman. Just wait until the baby is born, I'm sure you will feel differently. Meanwhile, if you wish for Caroline to see you in a better light, I suggest you get her a gift on the way home to apologise and go quickly."  
Klaus nodded and the two brothers said there goodbye. Elijah walked his younger, more-troublesome brother walk away. He was shocked at his actions. Klaus must really love this girl if he was making an effort to get her to like him. Elijah had never seen Klaus so in love before and he pondered what about Caroline could entice Klaus so much that he would change his ways and forget his pride just to please her. Never had Klaus came to Elijah for help with anything except killing someone or to sort out a problem within the family. This could be the start of a new era, Elijiah thought as he walked away.  
Meanwhile, Caroline was locked in Klaus's house. She had already taken it upon herself to tour around the house. She'd seen everything, from Klaus's art room to the torture room. Caroline had also helped herself to food from the fridge as well, of course. Where was Klaus? He had been gone for a while now and Caroline was sick and tired of waiting for him. She sat down in the living room and began to watch TV. There weren't many channels and it was clear that Klaus didn't understand or watch much TV. She settled on watching an old episode of friends to cheer herself up. Halfway through the episode, Caroline heard the door open. She knew it was Klaus but she knew him well enough to know that he wasn't angry, just by the sound of his footsteps.  
"Hey." He said awkwardly.  
"Hey," Caroline replied and turned back towards the TV, ignoring him.  
"I wanted to apologise for today, I shouldn't have got so angry with you and locked you in. It's not your fault."  
Caroline stilled faced the TV.  
"I got you something; well, it's not actually for you."  
This made Caroline look. She pretended not to be intrigued when really, she had already forgiven Klaus hours ago. Klaus pulled out a small box and passed it too Caroline. She daintily untied the ribbon and opened it. She pulled the lid off the box and peered down at what he had bought.  
Inside of the box, there was a tiny baby-gro. It was unisex red colour and written in white writing was the words 'my daddy loves me'. Caroline couldn't help smiling. Klaus would be a good father and he would protect and care for the baby the way he did for her...  
"Klaus..." She began, "This is perfect. It's so cute."  
Caroline leaned over and gave Klaus a huge hug. They talked for a while, then carried on watching friends. Caroline leaned on Klaus and they cuddled under the blanket on the sofa. After a few episodes, Caroline fell asleep and Klaus carried her into the spare room.  
He kissed her on the forehead and whilst switching the light off he said, "Goodnight, sweetheart".


	10. Chapter 10

When Caroline woke up that morning, she had to look around for a few moments to realise where she was. She was in Klaus's house in New Orleans. As she remembered the events of last night, she rubbed her eyes. The soft smell of pancakes wafted into the room and Caroline got out of bed and went down to see where the smell was coming from. She found Klaus downstairs in the kitchen; he was fumbling with a recipe book over the stove. She watched him, amused.  
"You okay there?" She asked, making him jump. She actually made the big bad vampire Klaus, jump about 10 feet in the air.  
"Caroline..."  
"I scared you"  
"You did not." Klaus tried to cover the fact that he had been scared.  
"Yes I did." Caroline laughed, "What are you making anyway?"  
"Pancakes?" Klaus asked, "Have I done them right?"  
"Yep. They're actually really good once you get over the fact that they look like a blob, not a pancake."  
"I can make you something else?"  
"No, I love pancakes actually."  
"Oh, good."  
They sat down at Klaus breakfast bar and Caroline nibbled at her pancakes. Klaus even had a few. '  
"So what are we doing today, love?"  
"I was actually going to visit a doctor about the baby today. You know, ultrasound and all that? You can come if you want."  
"I'd love too."  
"Well that's settled then. Oh, and by the way, Elijah wants to meet you properly."  
"Great." Caroline mumbled under her breath.  
"We could meet him tonight if you want, get it over with"  
"Okay."  
"It's New Orleans Festival today, so he'll probably just meet us there. I can't wait to show you around, Caroline. You're going to really like New Orleans."  
They left Klaus's house at 10 even though Caroline's appointment wasn't until 10:45, as Klaus wanted to take the long way round so he could show his love all the sights of New Orleans. He was geniunlly happy, Caroline seemed to really like him now. They visited a few spots in New Orleans before heading to the doctor's office. When they arrived there was a few people there. Some people were so pregnant, Caroline thought they would pop and others looked like they were only just finding out if they were pregnant, like her. When Caroline's name was finally called, she headed into the appointment room. The doctor looked kind, at least. She had dark brown hair and grey eyes.  
"Hello Caroline, I'm doctor Williams, but you can just call me by first name, which is Eleanor. It's nice to meet you."  
"I'm Caroline and this is Klaus, my..." She looked at Klaus, wondering what she could call him.  
Klaus filled in for her, "I'm the baby's father"  
"Yes" Caroline agreed.  
Eleanor gave them a warm, understanding smile and began asking Caroline questions. She asked when Caroline's last menstrual cycle was, which the blonde didn't have an answer for. She ended up telling her the date that she concieved instead.  
"28th May" Caroline told the doctor firmly.  
"Are you sure?" She asked.  
"100%" Caroline replied. Bonnie's funeral had been exactly a month after so it wasn't hard to remember.  
"Well then, Caroline, you should be due around the..." Eleanor paused, "18th February, congratulations, which means you are nearly 6 weeks pregnant"  
Caroline nodded and looked over at Klaus. His face was screwed up in a look of concentration. She stifiled a laugh, he was really holding on to everything the doctor was saying.  
Eleanor gave Caroline a smile that said 'he's going to be a protective dad', "We don't usually do an external ultrasound until 12 weeks. So we will, and I regret to tell you this, have to do an internal ultrasound." Caroline grimaced and Klaus looked confused.  
Klaus asked, "What's an internal ultrasound?"  
Caroline leaned over and whispered to him what it was. He grimanced. Eleanor pulled the curtain around Caroline gently and set too work on the ultrasound.  
"That's the baby on the screen." Eleanor told them.  
Both Klaus and Caroline looked over at it. It was just a little grey blob right now, but its features were prominent. It was tiny, but perfect. Caroline grabbed Klaus's hand as she felt herself tearing up. The whole thing was perfect, just perfect.  
"Are you okay?" Klaus whispered to Caroline.  
"Yeah." She replied.  
Eleanor printed them a copy each and sent them off. The pair then arranged to visit the New Orleans festival. When they arrived, there was parade and lots a stalls lined up. At the end of the street, there was a town sqaure which was filled with rides and kids games. Klaus's phone buzzed.  
Elijah: Where are you Klaus? I hope you didn't do any reckless after our talk last night.  
Klaus: I'm at the town center with Caroline. And no, I didn't do anything reckless, I just went straight home.  
Elijah: Can we talk?  
Klaus: Fine, I'll meet you in the coffee place in the square.  
Klaus looked over at Caroline, who was watching the parade in awe. It was apparent that she had never seen anything quite like this before.  
"Elijah wants to speak to me, Caroline. You can join us, if you would like. But I understand if you would rather stay here and continue watching the parade."  
"I'll just stay here."  
"Be careful, I'll be in the coffee house around the corner."  
Caroline nodded and looked back at the parade. It was truly beautiful. The girls were wearing flamboyant dresses and truly looked stunning. Caroline just sat there and watched for a little while. Suddenly, there was a tap on her shoulder. There was a girl there; she was blonde and very innocent-looking.  
"Caroline Forbes?" She asked, cautiously. Caroline nodded.  
"Hi, I'm Cami. I'm a bartender from a local bar."  
"Hi," Caroline said.  
"Anyway, I know you're pregnant and I know that it's Klaus's baby."  
"How did you..."  
"I know someone who knows someone else, who told me. I can't tell you names, but I can tell you that this square is not a safe place to be. Someone is after you."  
"Who?"  
"I'm not allowed to say, but you should go, while you can."  
Caroline nodded and began to walk towards the. She didn't know this Cami girl, but she seemed like a nice person and Caroline's instinct told her that she could trust her. She began to walk toward Klaus, phoning him to tell him what was going on, when she felt a hand cover her mouth and she blanked out...


	11. Chapter 11

Klaus rounded the corner to the coffee shop where he was meeting Elijah. His elder brother claimed to have some news for him that could help him and Caroline, so Klaus was meeting up with him to discuss it. Elijah was already seated inside, so Klaus walked straight in and joined him.  
"Hello, Niklaus." Elijah greeted him.  
"Hello Elijah." Klaus replied.  
"How is the lovely Caroline?"  
"She's fine, just watching the festival. What did you want me here for anyway?"  
"I have news about those hikers that died in the woods surrounding Mystic Falls. I think it could be an old witch ritual from around the same time as we were human."  
"And that is?" Klaus ushered.  
"It's called a 'power star'. It combines the powers with 5 different species: witch, werewolf, vampire, human and ghost. It is used in extremely difficult spells and is a symbol of dark magic."  
"And that relates to Caroline and I, because...?"  
"I don't know. But in many cultures, it is associated with the devil. Very powerful, very difficult. The strength needed to perform this spell takes a hundred years to build up and many still cannot handle it. No witch from recent times would even think of attempting it"  
Something inside Klaus clicked, and he growled out "Silas..."  
"Exactly. And I do think it's peculiar that the power star would take its first 5 lives the same night that Caroline became a human."  
"I think I might know what this is about."  
"Tell me, brother."  
"I can't. If you knew, you would kill Caroline without a second thought."  
"I won't hurt the girl. She is the only thing that brings out your humanity."  
"When Caroline first became a human, Silas spoke to me. He said Caroline was part of his plan and that she would bring the end to our family."  
"I see. Well there is something else that you should know about this power star..." Elijah began, "The idea of the power star is too create a more powerful being that can take over the world. You kill 5 members of each species and draw on the power of their deaths to create a creature that has the power of 5 different species. However, before the creature becomes powerful, it must have the genes already within them."  
"So you're saying that Caroline's baby could be the creature that will become evil?"  
"It's certainly a possibility."  
Klaus was just about to say something when he got a call from Caroline, herself. She warned him about there being someone who was after them and that she should probably go home. As she said that, Klaus gave Elijah a look that said, 'see what I mean'. Just before Caroline hung up, Klaus heard Caroline give a muffled scream. Elijah heard it too as both men instinctively jumped up a raced outside to look for Caroline. They couldn't find her anywhere at first, but then they saw a flash of blonde hair. They ran after it and found themselves in a dark, desolate alleyway. The gates behind them slammed shut and Klaus and Elijah felt an eerie presence.  
Silas was standing in front of them, he looked like himself at this point. Behind him, Caroline was lying on the floor. She was unconscious, but didn't look like she was hurt or dead, just asleep.  
"I guess you're here for Caroline." Silas began.  
"I hope, for your health that you didn't hurt her. I. Would. End. You." Klaus told the witch in front of him.  
"Caroline is fine, and I won't hurt her on one condition."  
"And that is?" Elijah jumped in.  
"Once the baby is born, you give it straight to me. I won't hurt Caroline."  
Klaus had to try something, "Why do you want the baby? So you can raise it and take over the world?"  
Silas looked momentarily shocked, but wiped all evidence off his face quickly and said, "Somebody has been doing their homework, but yes."  
"No can do. Caroline and I will keep our baby, thank you very much."  
With that, Silas leapt at Klaus and the pair began fighting. Elijah tried to separate them to no avail. Caroline began to stir, so Elijah took his chance to grab the blonde human and flash out of their as quick as he could. He ran into the car lot, put Caroline on his back seat and drove off as fast as he could.  
Klaus continued to fight Silas. The million-year-old witch was definitely the hardest opponent that Klaus had ever had to fight, but he was gradually winning. Suddenly, just as the fight was coming to an end, Silas pulled out the white oak stake and aimed it towards Klaus's chest... Klaus managed to dodge it, but it got him in the stomach. Silas disappeared after that, leaving the original hybrid in pain.


	12. Chapter 12

Caroline sat patiently on the sofa after having woken up from the whole Silas debacle. Elijah was repeatedly calling Klaus and they were both getting increasingly worried. Caroline hadn't realized just how strong her feelings for the hybrid were until that moment. She knew that Silas had the white oak stake and therefore, was able to kill him easily whereas Klaus was essentially unarmed.

"Any answer?" She asked Elijah.  
"Not yet, Caroline." He replied calmly, but with a tint of annoyance.  
"What are we going to do?"  
"I am going to carry on calling my brother and you should probably go to bed now, Caroline. It's late and you need a lot of sleep in your... condition."  
"I won't be able to sleep while I know he's still out there. He could be dead, Elijah" Caroline was nearly crying.  
Elijah put the phone down after yet another call sent to voicemail, "Honestly, Caroline, sleep will be the best thing for you right now. Klaus will be fine, as he always is. I will sort it out, you just relax and go to bed."  
Caroline huffed and eventually agreed to Elijah's will and headed upstairs. She took a long, hot shower and clambered into her bed which was situated in the guest room. As much as she hated to admit, she knew sleep (if she could get any) would be good for her right now.  
She reflected on everything she had learnt today. First, she was told that she and the originals were part of an ancient power star ritual from hundreds of years ago, although they weren't quite sure what part they played yet. They also found out that Silas wanted their baby. The final, but most concerning part of it was that their baby was evil. Something inside of Caroline's heart didn't believe that. A baby cannot be evil, they only become evil. But she was 100% sure (if she wasn't already) that the baby was going to be powerful. Definitely more powerful than anything or anyone had ever known before.  
Deciding it was time to go asleep, Caroline rolled over to switch the light off. She swore that she saw a black figure flash past her window, but when she looked again, nothing was there. Were her eyes deceiving her? She snuggled into the blankets and suddenly, she felt unnatural cold as a shiver shot through her spine. She looked over at the window again... To set her mind at rest, she crept over to the window and opened it really wide to peer outside. Nothing was there, so she left it open. The room was warm in the hot early-July weather anyway. Suddenly, it slammed shut.  
Caroline jumped about 10 feet into the air and span around quickly. Her blanket was flying in mid-air and almost touching the ceiling. She was seriously freaked out. She backed into the corner of the room and began crying softly. What the hell was going on? Her only idea was that Silas was messing with her head to scare her into giving up the baby or hurting Klaus.  
That's when she heard a gentle laugh radiating from the corner of the room. She saw a blur of white gradually taking the shape of a person.  
"Don't be scared Caroline." The voice told her softly. No, she thought, this wasn't Silas, or even Bonnie. This was someone she had never met before, but something inside of her calmed. She wasn't afraid anymore.  
"Who are you?" Caroline whispered softly, remembering that Elijah was still downstairs. She took in the ghost-person's appearance. She was small and little, almost like she was a child. She looked around 6 or 7 years old, at most. Somehow, she seemed familiar, but Caroline couldn't remember exactly where she knew her from.  
"I'm not allowed to tell you. That's the rule. I won't hurt you," the little girl laughed at what seemed to be nothing, "And you don't have to worry about Elijah hearing you, this is a dream. You fell asleep after you turned the light off"  
"So was that you who I saw outside the window? Are you a ghost? Are you dead?" Caroline interrogated.  
"Yes, I am dead. And you're right I am sort of a ghost, I will explain later. I don't know who passed your window earlier, but I know that it was a dark presence. It was their dark presence that brought me here."  
"What are you? Can you sense dark presences?"  
"I'm a ghost, technically. But I have taken on the role of a somewhat guardian angel for you. I've watched over you ever since... Well, ever since I died to be honest. You don't remember who I am, but I knew you a while ago. When we realised what was happening with you, they sent me too look after you. You interacted with the devil and it changed you. I need to help you fight it off."  
"I'm confused, what do you mean?"  
"Silas. He has a deal with you. He's known your fate was to carry this child ever since you were 7 years old. The deal was that you were allowed to live a normal childhood in exchange for you one day marrying Silas. So, on your 18th birthday, Silas came to visit you. Klaus was there and he became insanely jealous of him. Klaus wanted you, but not as much as Silas wanted you. Silas needs a princess of the night to provide for him. When he learnt you were a vampire, he was surprisingly calm. We never understood that, until a few weeks ago. He decided that if he couldn't have you, he'd have the next best thing: your child. He wanted his child to be the most powerful thing on earth, heaven and hell put together. Silas couldn't have children himself, so he wanted the second most powerful thing to give his genes instead."  
"Klaus..." Caroline whispered.  
"Yes. But do not fear, Caroline. Silas will not be getting that child, we are protecting her."  
"Her?"  
"Yes, it's a girl."  
"Will she be dangerous"  
"Honestly, yes, she will be very dangerous. But she will not be born that way. She would have to be taught to use her powers, so as long as you teach her to use them for good, there will be no problem."  
"So no pressure then," Caroline laughed, a huge weight being taken off her shoulders, "Can I ask a question."  
"Yes, Caroline?"  
"Who are you? I know you said you can't tell me but I can't sit here and not know you are if you're protecting me and my baby."  
"My name is Grace."  
"How do you know me?"  
Grace sighed, "Caroline... I'm your sister."


	13. Chapter 13

Caroline just stared at Grace. It was hard to believe that the petite blonde was Caroline's sister, but somehow it fit. In hindsight, Caroline should have realised that her and Grace had a connection from the start. After all, they had the same sky blue eyes, blonde hair and frame. But why couldn't she remember her?  
"If I'm your sister, why can't I remember you?"  
Grace sighed, "This is the bad part. You just have to keep calm and remember that she was doing what she thought was best for you..."  
"What?"  
"When you were 3 and I was 9, I was in freak accident and I died. You were my shadow at that time and you were devastated. You wouldn't eat or come out your room for days. At that time, Silas could get into people's heads and he appeared to our mom. He told her that if he made you forget all about me, then he would someday marry you. Mom saw that as a fair deal and accepted, not knowing that Silas was evil."  
"Oh." Caroline started, "That's a lot to take in..."  
"I know, but if it help don't see me as your sister but guardian angel or something like "

They stood in silence before Caroline's mind flew back to Klaus, "Do you know where Klaus is?"

"Yes, but Caroline..."  
"Take me to him"  
Grace sighed, "The angels will kill me for this but follow me. Be really quiet so Elijah doesn't notice that you are gone."  
Caroline snuck down the stairs quietly and tip-toed along the hall, trying not to disturb Elijah. She succeeded to get out of the door without making a sound. She got into her car and sharply drove away. Grace sat in the passenger seat, saying nothing but directions to Caroline. They arrived at the square where Silas and Klaus fought a few hours ago. Caroline's human ears could barely pick up the sound of Klaus in pain.  
She ran towards the sound. At this point, Grace had disappeared, but Caroline knew that she was going in the right direction. She turned the corner and saw Klaus on the floor, moaning in pain. The source of the pain was easy to find; there was a large wooden stake sticking out of Klaus's stomach.  
"Oh my god" Caroline cried.  
"Caroline" Klaus whispered, "Pull it out."  
Caroline grasped the stake and hesitated, "What if I hurt you though?"  
"Just pull it out straight and quick"  
Caroline nodded weakly and with one sharp swift, she pulled the stake out. Klaus sighed in pain and relief. He looked at Caroline who gave him a small smile. In a moment of weakness, she leaned up and kissed him. It was passionate but it was cut short...  
"Isn't that cute?" Silas' voice rang out.  
Klaus zoomed in on the sound. Silas was walking towards them. He wasn't alone. Both he and Caroline whipped their heads around to look at their worst (and strongest) enemy. Silas laughed manically and when Caroline gasped, Klaus knew that she was thinking the same as him...  
Standing next to Silas was a person that nobody thought they would ever see again. Bonnie! She mustn't have been dead at all. Klaus and Caroline jumped to their feet.  
"Bonnie?" Caroline asked.  
"Caroline..." Bonnie growled in an unusual tone.  
Caroline was lost for words. Sure, she and Bonnie had a little argument but surely she wouldn't betray her like this, would she?  
Silas laughed again, "Caroline. Sweet Caroline, I must thank you for your argument with Bonnie. It made it so much easier to bring her over too my side. She hates you now, how does that feel?"  
Caroline stammered and Klaus stepped in to protect Caroline's pride: "Bonnie was Caroline's best friend, she wouldn't have done that by herself. You made her do this."  
"Oh, but I didn't. Actually she came to me."  
Klaus put a hand on Caroline's back, "Come on love, we don't have to sit here and listen to this bull..."  
As they walked to the car, Caroline heard Silas shout, "How's your sister Caroline?"  
"How do you know my sister?" Caroline asked. Klaus gave her a confused look.  
"My innocent sweet Caroline... Who do you think made you forget?"  
Caroline scoffed, span round and stormed towards her car, with Klaus following. The second they were inside the vehicle, Klaus interrogated Caroline. "Who's your sister? What is she? Why did Silas wipe your memory?" he asked.  
"So basically, Silas made a deal with your mom so that you could marry him and do everything for him. When he learnt that you were a vampire, he wanted me and you to have a baby instead so that the baby would have powerful genes, right?" Klaus summarized, "And when she's born, we have to hand her over to Silas. No way. I refuse to give him my daughter..."  
Caroline was consumed with guilt, she had something to tell Klaus. "Klaus," she began, "I have something that I need to tell you."  
"Yes?" Klaus asked.  
"Erm... You know Silas?"  
"Yes?"  
"I'm kind of... well... I'm sired to him."  
Oh, the irony.


	14. Chapter 14

Klaus drew in a deep breath and sighed. His emotions were mixed. On the one hand, he was furious that Silas sired Caroline and upset that she didn't tell him. However, at the same time, he knew that it was his own fault. This was his karma. Know he understood why Caroline had been angry when she found out that Tyler was sired to Klaus.

"Klaus..." Caroline began, "I am so sorry"  
"How long have you known for?" Klaus muttered through his teeth.  
"Since the day I argued with Bonnie, Silas told me too..."  
"That long?"  
Caroline felt like crying. That was not the only thing that she had been hiding from him. There was something else too... Elena had called earlier and she and Caroline had caught up. The youngest Petrova doppelganger told Caroline about everything that had been going on with Stefan and Silas and about how Silas had been pretending to be Stefan all summer and how the real Stefan had been locked in a safe. She also she said that Stefan was Silas' doppelganger. This left Caroline speechless. She remembered when 'Stefan' had visited her and told her that he was happy with her dating Klaus. That meant that none of her feelings were real. The cogs ticked in Klaus's brain as he slowly realised that this was all a lie, caused by a intervening witch who hated Klaus.  
"So everything we had, it is all a lie?"  
"No, Klaus. It can't not be real. It has to be real. I've never felt anything so real in my life..."  
A single tear dripped down Klaus' face. He thought Caroline loved him. He thought that he had finally succeeded in making the girl he loves love him back but no he knew that she still couldn't love him. Nobody could.  
They arrived at the Mikealson mansion and Klaus stormed out of the car, leaving Caroline and rushing past Elijah's worried questions. The eldest Mikealson child was concerned for his brother, he had never seemed so angry before. The fact that Caroline was crying too only made him more intrigued. Elijah grabbed Caroline's shoulders.  
"What happened?"  
Meanwhile, Klaus was destroying things. He was so angry, so upset. He wanted to grab Silas' little head and rip it off. He was trying his best not to hurt Caroline or Elijah but it was becoming increasingly difficult. He launched his sketchbook at the wall, ruffling the papers. Immediately, he felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. This wasn't anybody's fault except his own. He was foolish enough to believe that someone as angelic as Caroline could honestly love someone like him.  
Klaus breathed in and out roughly and picked his sketchbook back up. He straightened out the pages and flopped down onto the bed in defeat. Fat tears rolled uncontrollably down his cheeks as he flicked through the last few pictures. Most of his pictures were black and white but the latest had been in colour, half because they were the only ones he could be bothered colouring and half because they were the happiest times in his life. There was a drawing of Caroline in Mystic Falls as a human, with Rebekah sitting at the end of the sofa waiting for her to wake up. There was another of the time they had done 'it'. There was a drawing of Caroline sleeping on his shoulder the night that she was announced that she was pregnant. The last one was a drawing of the baby at the ultrasound, this was mainly black and grey but it still held certain electricity to it that the others didn't. He needed to take his mind off of Caroline and the baby. He stormed to his art room and slammed the door. He drew Silas pulling Caroline away from him.  
Downstairs, Caroline had explained everything to Elijah.  
"That is a lot to take in..." Elijah.  
"What are we going to do?"  
"First of all, we have to keep you away from Silas. You are going to be a danger to our family if we don't."  
Caroline looked at him, confused, "What?"  
"We now know Silas's real face. He can no longer deceive us. This means if he wanted to hurt us, he would obviously do it via you. He can make you do anything he wants and he has a white oak stake."  
"Oh." Caroline agreed. So what Silas told Klaus on the phone was true then, she was going to be a danger to the originals.  
"I will call down Klaus and we can discuss this..."  
"No need," Klaus called out rounding the corner into the main living room. He had heard the conversation from upstairs, sorted himself out and came down, "We will be in Tampa by dawn..."  
"Tampa? I always liked it there..." They heard a voice call out. In unison, Klaus, Elijah and Caroline turned to see who their mystery visitor was. They were surprised to find Rebekah and Kol standing at the door holding suitcases.  
"So she really is pregnant then..." Kol stated.  
"Caroline, pack your things..." Rebekah told the young blonde.  
Klaus growled. He may be angry at Caroline but that didn't mean that he would stand by and let his sister speak to his love like that...  
"So what's been going on?" Rebekah questioned.  
Elijah explained for like the twentieth time what was going on. This time, to his youngest brother and sister.  
"So, what brings the pair of you to New Orleans. I thought you could care less about this family and Caroline's safety..." Klaus asked.  
"I don't give a damn about Caroline, but the child is my neice or nephew. And, don't forget, Silas is planning to end our family, I'm an easy target alone." Rebekah explained.  
At that moment, Caroline appeared at the door with her extra large black suitcase. The Mikealson siblings looked around at each other.  
"So, are we off to Tampa then?" Kol asked lightly

ok so these chapters were all ready written now I'm going to have to write the rest of the chapters and it probably take a week to update also I'm open to suggestions


End file.
